Hurt
by Channylover08
Summary: SongFic de Hurt by Christina Aguilera


**Hola… Aquí vengo nuevamente con un Song Fic este es de una de mis canciones favoritas de Christina Aguilera, ojala les guste =).**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece iCarly ó "Hurt"... iCarly es propiedad de Dan Schneider y la canción "Hurt" es composición de Christina Aguilera**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Hurt"<strong>

"Y pasando a otras noticias" comenzó a decir la joven reportera

"Esta tarde falleció Jonathan Puckett" continuo

"Padre de la famosísima ex estrella de la web"

"Samantha Puckett" añadió

"Al parecer desde hace unos meses padecía un mal cardiaco" dijo la joven

"Nuestro mas sentido pésame a ella y toda su familia" continuo ella

"Mas adelante ampliaremos la nota"

"Regreso contigo Jen" concluyo

La rubia con control remoto en mano quedo estática frente al televisor al escuchar esa noticia, y su mente comenzó a viajar inevitablemente en un mar de recuerdos.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face, you told me how proud you were but I walked away, If only I knew what I know today"<strong>_

_**(Pareciera que fue ayer cuando vi tu rostro, me dijiste lo orgulloso que estabas pero yo me aleje, si hubiera sabido lo que se ahora)**_

**Algunos****meses**** antes…**

Samantha Benson anteriormente conocida como Sam Puckett, estaba regresando a su casa después de un largo día de trabajo, actualmente se encontraba a mitad de grabación de su tercer disco, lo cual estaba alternando con los últimos días de grabación de su más reciente película titulada "Sucedió una Noche" adaptación de la obra de Ian McEwan.

Como cualquier día después de una grabación Sam tenia planeado llegar a su casa preparar la cena y esperar a que Freddie llegara de la oficina, habían sido unos días estresantes para ambos, laboralmente hablando, Freddie estaba a mitad de la post-producción de su ultimo trabajo como director y se veían muy poco.

Sam cargaba unas bolsas de papel con algunos ingredientes que le hacían falta para la cena del día de hoy, a pesar de ser una actriz y cantante altamente galardonada Sam no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de cocinar para ambos y hacer la mayor parte de sus cosas ella misma, nunca le había gustado ser tratada como una florecita era un asunto de las mujeres Puckett bueno a excepción de Melanie.

Se disponía a descender de su auto cuando un hombre caucásico se acerco a ella, Sam en un principio creyó se trataba de algún fan o en su defecto algún paparazzi. Descendió mostrando una sonrisa en el rostro la cual desapareció al momento de ver de quien se trataba.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto ella con molestia

"Sammy" dijo el hombre

"No me llames así" respondió ella

"Así te llamaba cuando eras una niña" respondió el

"Flash informativo Jonathan" dijo ella con sorna

"Ya no soy una niña" añadió

"Sam" comenzó Jonathan

"Quiero hablar contigo" dijo el con dolor

"Pero yo no" respondió ella

"Sammy estoy tan orgulloso de ti" comenzó el haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Sam

"De todo lo que has logrado" añadió

"Es mejor que te vayas" dijo ella cortante

"Por favor" dijo su padre tomándola del brazo

"No" respondió ella soltándose de su agarre y caminando hacia la entrada de su casa.

* * *

><p>"<strong>I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away, thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakes"<strong>

**(Te abrazaría, quitaría todas tus penas, te darías las gracias por todo lo que has hecho, perdonaría todos tus errores)**

Sam seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando noto que alguien la abrazaba, enseguida salió de sus recuerdos y ajusto la vista.

"Salí de la oficina en cuanto me entere" le dijo el joven abrazándola fuertemente

"Se ha ido" dijo ella entrecortadamente

"Lo se" dijo el tratando de calmarla

"Si lo hubiera escuchado esa noche" dijo la rubia

"No es tu culpa Sam" aseguro el castaño

"Si en el momento en que lo vi" comenzó Sam

"Hubiera hecho lo que mi corazón me decía" continuo

"Tal vez" dijo tomando un respiro

"Escúchame bien Samantha" dijo el tomando su rostro entre sus manos

"Esto no lo podías evitar" continuo mirándola fijamente a los ojos

"Ni por un instante pienses que es tu culpa" dijo el dándole un tierno beso en la frente

"Lo único que deseaba en ese momento" dijo Sam

"Era darle un abrazo" añadió sinceramente

"Se le veía mal" dijo Sam

"Pero mi orgullo pudo mas" se a sincero ella

"Es normal" dijo Freddie

"Verlo después de tantos años" continuo

"Es la reacción que cualquier persona tendría" añadió dándole un beso en la cien

"Le habría dicho" dijo ella haciendo una pausa

"Que lo perdonaba" continuo

"Que perdonaba el que hubiera desaparecido de mi vida"

"Que perdonaba los errores que había cometido"

"Que lo había perdonado desde hace años" dijo ella al borde de las lagrimas

"Lo se" se limito a responder su esposo

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>There's nothing I wouldn't do, to hear your voice again, sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there"<strong>_

_**(No hay nada que no haría por volver a escuchar tu voz, aveces quiero llamarte pero se que no estarás ahí)**_

Una rubia de 8 años sostenía fuertemente el papel con su mano izquierda, indecisa tomo el teléfono de su casa y se quedo mirándolo, parecía que había estado en la misma posición por varias horas cuando en realidad habían pasado escasos minutos.

Observaba nuevamente el papel en su mano izquierda y después el teléfono en la derecha, tomando un fuerte respiro marco el número telefónico.

El timbre sonó mas de 10 veces pero nunca respondieron, abatida colgó el teléfono y apretó el papel en su mano conteniendo su furia, ese día Sammy dejo de existir para darle paso a Sam

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do and I've hurt myself by hurting you"<strong>_

_**(Perdón por culparte por todo lo que no pude hacer, y me he lastimado por lastimarte)**_

Sam a sus 17 años se encontraba en su habitación escuchando música de cuddlefish a todo volumen, mientras disfrutaba de un grasito, su gato espumita ronroneaba tratando de llamar su atención, pero ella estaba en cierto estado de depresión y no le mostraba interés.

Había pasado una semana desde aquella fatídica noche en que todo había concluido con un "Te amo" y un ultimo beso a media noche.

Pam había observado el comportamiento de su hija, nunca la había visto así, tal vez ella no era el tipo de chica que se la pasaría llorando sus penas por todos lados, ni de las personas que dejarían de comer a causa de la depresión.

Pero a pesar de no ser la mejor madre del mundo Pam Puckett había notado que las paredes que Sam había construido desde hace mas de 8 años y que solo ese niño Benson había logrado traspasar completamente, las había reconstruido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y en esta ocasión con mas defensas de la que cualquier persona podría soportar.

"Sam" dijo Pam

"¿Qué quieres Pam?" respondió monótonamente

"Habla conmigo" dijo Pam sin rodeos. Al parecer esas continuas terapias madre-hija en ocasiones surtían efecto

"No hay nada de que hablar" dijo Sam volteándose en su cama dándole la espalda

"Se que duele" le dijo Pam

"Se que duele perder tu primer amor" continuo

Sam continuaba ignorándola

"¿Que paso?" pregunto Pam decidida con preocupación en la voz

"¿Quieres saber que paso?" dijo Sam alzando la voz girándose para verla de frente

Pam solo asintió

"Tu y mi padre tienen la culpa" grito Sam a su madre

"Sobre todo el" dijo ella

"Si no se hubiera ido"

"Yo no seria así" dijo Sam derrotada

"Seria normal" dijo al borde de las lagrimas

Pam simplemente no sabia que decir

"Seria normal" repetía una y otra vez dejando las lágrimas caer libremente

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit, sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss"<strong>_

_**(Algunos días me siento destrozada pero no lo admito, aveces quiero esconderme porque es a ti a quien extraño)**_

Sam veía una y otra vez el papel que estaba en su mesa, no podía evitar sonreír era algo increíble que este día al fin llegara, estaba a solo unas horas de convertirse en su esposa, a solo unas horas de comenzar una vida juntos.

Repentinamente su sonrisa se borro, su rostro había cruzado su mente, ese rostro que ahora recordaba vagamente, habían pasado tantos años desde que las había abandonado, de que una noche tomo sus cosas y se fue sin mirar atrás, Sam recordaba esa noche como si hubiera ocurrido ayer, los gritos, los ruidos de todo lo que se rompía en esa sala, el haber abrazado a su hermana que se había soltado a llorar en el momento en que todo comenzó, pero sobre todo las palabras que la marcarían por siempre "Me voy".

A pesar de todo Sam no podía negar que le encantaría tener a su padre a su lado en este momento, nunca fue de las personas que pensaran en su boda pero si por un instante bajara sus defensas todos verían cuanto lo extrañaba.

* * *

><p>"Y<em><strong>ou know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, <strong>__**Would you tell me I was wrong?, Would you help me understand?, Are you looking down upon me?, Are you proud of who I am?, There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance, to look into your eyes and see you looking back"**_

_**(S_**abes que es dificil decir adios cuando es de esta manera, ¿Me diras que estaba equivocada?, ¿Me ayudaras a comprender?, ¿Me estaras viendo desde arriba?, ¿Estas orgulloso de quien soy?, No hay nada que no quiera hacer por tener solo una oportunidad mas, de mirarte a los ojos y me mires)**_**_

Freddie dirigía su mirada a Sam, quien parecía alejada de este mundo sosteniendo su mirada en el féretro frente a ellos, pocas personas habían asistido al funeral de Jonathan Puckett, solamente familia y amigos allegados.

Sam estaba parada frente a familia y amigos, era el momento de decir sus últimas palabras a su padre.

"Estos últimos días" comenzó Sam

"Millones de preguntas han cruzado mi mente" continuo

"¿Me habrías hecho ver lo equivocada que estaba?" comenzó Sam

"¿Me habrías hecho entender porque te fuiste?"

"También me pregunto" dijo ella haciendo una pausa

"Me pregunto si en este momento"

"Me estarás viendo desde allá arriba"

"Y si te sentirás orgulloso de mi" añadió

"No hay otra cosa que desee mas en este momento" continuo ella

"Que tener la oportunidad" dijo Sam

"De tenerte frente a mi"

"Mirarte a los ojos" dijo Sam derramando las lagrimas

"Y verte regresar esa mirada"

"Con la misma ternura que lo hacías cuando era una niña" concluyo Sam

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do and I've hurt myself"<strong>_

_**_**(Perdón por culparte por todo lo que no pude hacer, y _**me he lastimado**_)**_**_

"Por que no lo puedes entender" grito el fuertemente

"A veces me pregunto porque me case contigo" dijo el alzando la voz

"No se que diablos te vi" continuo

"Porque no eres normal" dijo enfadado

"Solo eres obstinada y cruel"

"Se acabo, no puedo mas" dijo el enojado

"Me voy" dijo dando un portazo

Sam se quedo estática viendo el lugar donde hasta hace unos segundos su esposo había estado parado, o debería decir su ex esposo porque probablemente en eso se convertiría dentro de unos días. Eso era todo, su historia de amor había terminado con la misma frase que la de sus padres.

Sam se agacho y tomo la revista que estaba a sus pies, "La causante de todo" pensó ella.

"¡Infidelidad a la puerta!" decía el titulo de la nota que mostraba una foto de Freddie con una joven castaña sonriendo, con un espacio personal inexistente entre ellos, una foto con nada menos que Carly Shay, su amiga desde la infancia la que todas sus parejas elegían por encima de ella, y esta no era la excepción.

Apretó la revista fuertemente entre sus manos y con un grito frustrado la lanzo a la puerta mientras nuevamente culpaba a su padre por ser de esta manera, por no ser la chica lida y tierna que todos quisieran tener en su vida. "Si no se hubiera ido" era la frase que atormentaba a Sam constantemente.

En ese instante se dejo caer al suelo llorando inconsolablemente porque una vez más lo había perdido y esta vez para siempre. Una vez más lo perdió por no ser normal. Esa noche Sam lloro hasta perder la conciencia y caer en un sueño profundo.

La mañana siguiente Sam amaneció en su cama, algo confundida porque no recordaba como había llegado ahí, volteo a su izquierda y el lugar de Freddie estaba intacto.

"Entonces no fue una pesadilla" dijo Sam acariciando el lugar, recostándose nuevamente.

"Lo siento" dijo una voz exaltando a Sam

Ahí estaba Freddie al pie de la cama con un semblante triste mostrando arrepentimiento en su mirada.

"No debí" dijo el

"Es mi culpa" le dijo Sam

"Debí confiar en ti" continuo Sam

"Pero es que no quiero perderte" dijo ella sinceramente

"Por eso reaccione así" dijo agachando la mirada

"No debí irme así" dijo Freddie

"Ni haber dicho esas cosas" continuo acercándose a ella

"Nunca podre ser como ella" dijo Sam

"Nunca digas eso" respondió Freddie dando un paso mas

"Lo siento" dijo el abrazándola

"Yo también" respondió ella aferrándose a el

"Te amo, ¿Lo sabes?" dijo el acariciando su rostro

"Lo se" respondió ella

"Yo también te amo" añadió dándole un beso

* * *

><p>"<em><strong> If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that I've missed you since you've been away, <strong>__**Oh, it's dangerous; it's so out of line to try to turn back time"**_

_**(Si tuviera un día mas, te diría lo mucho que te he extrañado desde el día en que te fuiste, Oh, es peligroso; es tan fuera de lugar tratar de volver el tiempo atrás)**_

Sam y Freddie tenían a su hijo entre sus brazos hace escasos 10 minutos que este pequeño ser había llegado a este mundo, Sam lo veía con admiración y Freddie sonreía ante la escena delante de el.

"¿Y como decidiste llamarlo?" pregunto Sam

En el momento en que se enteraron que Sam estaba embarazada, Freddie y ella acordaron que si era niño Freddie elegiría el nombre y Sam si era una niña.

"Pero te lo vuelvo a advertir" añadió Sam rápidamente

"No pienso tener un Fredward Jr." dijo sonriendo pero con una voz amenazadora

"¿Entonces?" insistió Sam

"Jonathan" se limito Freddie a responder

Sam en un principio lo miro asombrada, pero segundos después una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, ella sabia que no podía retroceder el tiempo y arreglar las cosas con su padre, pero al tener a su hijo entre sus brazos no pudo evitar el sentir que ahora tenia una parte de el junto a ella.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do and I've hurt myself by hurting you"<strong>_

**__**(Perdón por culparte por todo lo que no pude hacer, y _**me he lastimado por lastimarte**_)**__**

* * *

><p><strong>AN Desde hace tiempo quería hacer este song fic pero hasta hoy me tome el tiempo de escribirlo… Espero les haya gustado…**

**Por cierto alguien vio iStill Psycho? Apenas lo vi ayer y entre que me gusto y no jajaja cuando lo estaba viendo con mi hermana y mi sobrina de repente mi hermana me dice a este capitulo no le encuentro mucho sentido y le dije "Ya se", es ilógico que vuelvas a ir a la casa de alguien que te secuestro con anterioridad, pero aun así me reí un rato, lo que no me gusta es que pareciera que Seddie nunca ocurrió como si ese episodio fuera de antes del ARC, o solo que Dan tenga la misma idea del comportamiento de Sam después de la ruptura, que sus paredes las haya restaurado en cuestión de días y ahora las hizo mas fuertes para no volver a salir herida. A veces es interesante analizar una serie LoL…**

**Pero bueno me despido y ojala les haya gustado…**

**Como siempre disculpen cualquier error gramatical y cualquier critica constructiva es bien recibida =)**

**Edit 03/01/12: Se que varios no les gusto lo que Freddie le dijo a Sam pero era necesario para poder sacar una de las frustraciones que deseaba expresar de ella, uno es el miedo a que Freddie la abandonara tal como lo hizo su padre y otro es que en el show aveces la ponen como la segunda opción cosa que nunca me ha gustado, también por eso decidí emplear el hecho de que Sam no es normal ya que fue mencionado en iLove You, pero siendo sincera para mi esa es una de las claves de la relación de Sam y Freddie en mi opinión lo interesante de ellos es que Freddie es normal y Sam lo que mucha gente considera anormal, es lo que los hace perfectos, las diferencias son la clave en ellos, se complementan porque son un claro ejemplo del yin-yang... ****Gracias a los que han dejado su review... ****Por cierto ¡Feliz kissaversary! leí en tumblr que hace 3 años transmitieron ikiss en EUA así que todos los seddie lo están celebrando XD**


End file.
